


100%, Absolutely Mine

by tbhtooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i think), Break Up, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gratuitous Hand Holding, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Iwa is so in love it hurts :'), M/M, Oikawa is Anxious and Iwa helps him calm down, Unbelievable amounts of fluff, and a dash of angst, but mostly fluff :'), i try my hand at waxing poetic, inappropriate use of ring pops, no beta we die like men, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhtooru/pseuds/tbhtooru
Summary: “I still love you.”“I know. I don’t think you ever couldn’t. I still love you too”“I know. This wouldn’t be so damn hard if you didn’t.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	100%, Absolutely Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time please be gentle with me (kudos and comments greatly appreciated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧)  
> (p.s. the summary might not be entirely representative of the fic at large, but I'm bad at writing summaries, so please just bare with me)

Iwaizumi had known Oikawa for as long as he could remember, supposedly even longer, as their parents recount the years of playdates before the two could even walk. For as long as Iwaizumi had known him Oikawa had been a blazing supernova. No matter how hard he tried, Iwaizumi found it impossible to tear his eyes off of him. Not that he ever tried too hard, all things considered, he didn’t mind the way it felt to be so completely enamoured. The heat that blossomed in his cheeks whenever a particularly large grin danced across Oikawa’s face; the way he couldn’t help but share in Oikawa’s laughter, even at his lamest alien-themed jokes, simply because the sound was too infectious; because he was drawn in by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. They had grown up together so of course, they were close, but even from a young age, Iwaizumi felt like it was more than that, like they had known each other for lifetimes, twin flames destined to meet with each incarnation. Of all the lifetimes to choose from, he was grateful that his included knowing Oikawa from the start.

Oikawa had known Iwaizumi for as long as he could remember, and he had never been more thankful for anything else in life. Iwaizumi was his constant, his lighthouse that was always there to lead him through the dark. Oikawa worried relentlessly, about anything and everything, but even at his lowest moments, Iwaizumi’s guiding light made him feel safe. Being with Iwaizumi felt more like home than laying in his own bed, even just the sound of his voice enough to cool steely nerves no matter where he was. Oikawa thought that he could live a million lifetimes, and none of them would compare to this one, because even if he could lavish in riches and worldwide acclaim, he would still just rather have Iwaizumi.

+

With their closeness, it came to absolutely no one’s surprise when they began to date in their second year of middle school, or at least as close as you can come to dating at that age. Walking home shifted from a half-foot of distance kept between the two, to shoulders brushing, later to tentative fingers reaching out, yearning to clasp onto each other. Goodbyes changed from fist bumps, to a final squeeze of their interlocked hands, and once to a chaste kiss on the cheek that Iwaizumi had been to nervous to duplicate. The way they felt for one another, however, did not change. They had both already felt complete, unadulterated adoration toward each other, it was only the way they showed it that changed. I love you’s had been tossed around before they were together, but now the weight of it had changed. Still, it rang true without needing to be said, and by the time they were in their 1st year of high school saying it had become second nature once again.

+

“They just don’t understand!” Oikawa had announced one day, about halfway through their second year of high school.

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi nodded, looking up from his homework and toward his boyfriend, “Who are they, and what don’t they understand?”

“The team,” Oikawa responded, his lips smacking on the candy he had just stuffed in his mouth, “Everyone thinks you’re just some brute, who’s all tough and no love! Well, I guess I’m the only one who knows my Iwa-chan because if they understood you at all, they’d know that you’re really just a big softie with a heart of gold~”

It’s true, there had been whisperings amongst some of their other teammates. Some first years wondering why Oikawa would simply laugh off Iwaizumi’s calls of Shittykawa throughout practice, which they saw as too frequent and more honest, than playful. And then there were third years who question how Iwaizumi could put up with Oikawa’s ever-growing ego.

It was also true of Oikawa’s musings that those teammates really didn’t understand. What they saw was Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the court, two beings focused not on their relationship but on the sport, on advancing as far as they can, eyes set on nationals. On the court they needed that push and pull, neither of them would get any better without it. What they didn’t see was Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s time alone together. They didn’t see the loving gazes or heartfelt notes. They didn’t see the fluttering touches, hands that had been held countless times before, yet still felt electric and new with each brush of the other's skin. They didn’t see their real relationship.

“Is that really the end of the world?” Iwaizumi asked as he moved to grab Oikawa’s hand, “Maybe I’d like to be a more stoic type.”

“It is the end of the world Iwa-chan! I need everyone to know that you are 100%, absolutely mine!” He used his free hand to pass his now finished ring-pop to Iwaizumi, “In fact, I want you to wear this ring to prove to everyone just how much you love me~!”

“I don’t want your dirty candy wrapper,” Iwaizumi said, despite moving to put it on his finger, “besides, I can’t wear it while we play, so how does that even solve your problem with the team?”

Oikawa’s protests of _well, technically it’s not the wrapper_ died on his tongue as he actually began to think about what Iwaizumi said.

“Maybe,” He responded, voice barely above a whisper, “I just like the idea of you in a ring that lets everyone know that Iwa-chan is taken.”

“I love you, but don’t you think we’re a little young to get married?” Iwaizumi responded, after planting a soft kiss on the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. His heart fluttered at the thought of marrying Oikawa, but at 16 years old they needed to be at least somewhat reasonable.

“Then don’t think of this as a proposal, but as a promise. A promise that one day there will be a proposal, and until then you’ll still love me no matter what.”

“Alright, how about this,” Iwaizumi spoke, as he drew Oikawa into his arms, “once you win the Olympics I’ll marry you. There’s your promise.”

“What if I never make it?” Oikawa asked with an uneasy breath. He felt small and fragile, but Iwaizumi’s strong arms just held him tighter, not letting him shrink in on himself.

“Don’t be silly, of course, you’ll make it. I have faith.”

“But why?”

“Because I love you,” Iwaizumi began, “Because you’re the best setter I’ve ever seen, and next year you’ll be our captain, and you’ll be the best captain I’ve ever seen. Because there isn’t a single person on earth as dedicated to the sport as you. Because you are Oikawa freaking Tooru, and since the day I met you I knew you were a blazing supernova en route to greater things than you could ever imagine.”

Oikawa pulled back for a moment to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes. They were honest and bright and told him that yes, Iwaizumi did mean every last one of those words from the bottom of his heart. Oikawa leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest and thought that if he could feel as incredibly loved and in love as he did at this moment forever, then he would live the perfect life.

+

Oikawa Tooru does not feel like he’s en route to great things when their second year came to a close without making it to nationals. He feels even farther from great things when their third year is derailed by Karasuno, their final chance at nationals stripped from them. He’s never felt further from great things when he finally talks with Iwaizumi about their plans for graduation, which is sneaking up on them faster than expected.

“California, huh?” Oikawa breathes, “as in the U.S? That’s pretty far from home.”

“Don’t say that as though you aren’t going even farther.” Iwaizumi replies, bumping the other boy slightly with his elbow.

“I know, I know, it just suddenly feels real.”

“I understand what you mean…”

As they sit side by side in Iwaizumi’s backyard, staring at the swing set that has gone untouched since their youth an uncertain silence falls over them for what might be the first time in the 18 years they’d known each other.

“I think that-”

“I don’t know if-”

They spoke at the same time, clearly, the same thought bubbling out. The silence washes over them again, but this time there is no uncertainty to it. They knew what was going to happen. Of course, they knew. They knew because they’d never been far enough from each other for it to hurt, but their looming graduation and the distance that would follow had already begun to sting.

Nevertheless, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but dwell on how it wasn’t fair. Saying goodbye like this wasn’t supposed to hurt. Their relationship ran its course with a few good years under their belt, but at the end of the day, they both knew it couldn’t last forever. Not with the distance that they’d have to endure. They both understood and accepted what was coming, so if it was mutual why did it have to hurt so much. If they knew they couldn’t work through the distance, why did breaking up feel like the end of the world? He fought the tears threatening to spill out, the lump growing in his throat, and the dread that was pooling in his gut, but he couldn’t fight the truth.

“I still love you.”

“I know. I don’t think you ever couldn’t.” Oikawa responded, with a laugh that lacked any joy, “I still love you too”

“I know. This wouldn’t be so damn hard if you didn’t.” Iwaizumi reached out to Oikawa’s hand and held on as tight as he could as if letting go now meant not even getting their final month together before graduation. “Falling out of love or a sudden change of heart? It would hurt, but I think I could take that. Seeing the way this breaks your heart, though, that’s the worst pain I could imagine.”

Oikawa let his head rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and squeezed his hand right back. He wondered if this would be the last time he would get to hold Iwaizumi; if he would never feel as at home again as he did in the moments like these.

“I don’t think I could love anyone else the way I love you.”

+

True to his word, Oikawa didn’t find himself loving anybody else, though not for a lack of trying. The both of them had been in a handful of different relationships in their time apart, but they never lasted. No matter what it always came back to the other boy, the childhood best friend who he could not deny his insurmountable feelings for.

They still talked when they could, time zones be damned. Oikawa was still Iwaizumi’s blazing supernova, and Iwaizumi till Oikawa’s light in the dark, but a weekly phone call was nothing compared to seeing your best friend face to face nearly every single day for as long as you’ve been friends.

+

_The Olympics_ , Oikawa’s words rang in Iwaizumi’s heart. _I’m going. I’m playing for Argentina_. A mixture of pride, and joy, and – still, even after all these years – love swirled through Iwaizumi’s body. Of course, it was love. More than anything else it was love that he felt as he watched Oikawa land to the ground after a devastating serve. Oikawa prepared himself at the line to take another jump as Iwaizumi recalled the end of that last phone call. I never doubted you for a minute. And it’s the truth, because how could it not be when he has always known Oikawa Tooru was destined for great things.

When Iwaizumi was young and he dreamt of his future, he dreamt of Oikawa. Where he lived or what career he had didn’t matter, what was always the same was that Oikawa was there. Even while they were apart, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but dream of being with Oikawa once more. Now, watching him on the court again, he couldn’t imagine having to spend another day without Oikawa. When the event drew to a close, they found each other despite the bustling crowd, as if their bodies magnetized to one another.  
Before he could say a word, Oikawa felt sturdy arms around him, and finally, after all these years he was home again.

“Do you remember the promise I made?” Iwaizumi whispered, still not ready to let go of Oikawa.

“Which one?” Oikawa responded with a playful tone, “The one where you said you’d marry me once I took home Olympic gold? I’m not sure I recall”

They share a laugh as Iwaizumi pulls away to dig into his pocket, “Well let me jog your memory then.”

With that Iwaizumi’s hand emerges from his pocket to press a ring of blue plastic into his Oikawa’s hand. There’s writing along the base, partially smudged, but even if it had faded completely Oikawa wouldn’t forget the memory of Iwaizumi pulling out a sharpie to write his promise on the ring pop: _100%, absolutely yours._

Oikawa places the ring carefully on his finger before pulling Iwaizumi into a kiss. Despite the years since the last time, kissing Iwaizumi felt like the most natural thing he could do. It was as though he, as a human, was designed to love and be loved by Iwaizumi, and all that came with it was second nature, impossible to forget.

“You kept it?” Oikawa asked breathlessly as he pulled back from this kiss.

“Of course, I did,” Iwaizumi responded with the brightest possible smile pulled across his face, “Have you ever known me to break a promise before?”

**Author's Note:**

> "you better still get me a real engagement ring~"  
> "Maybe we could melt down your medal. That would make a couple nice gold rings"  
> "mean, Iwa-chan~"


End file.
